Skabb ,Gildar stop it please
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Can one little cyborg pull of something big of when Skabb and Gildar keep fighting
1. stop it Skabb and Gildar please :(

Skabb ,Gildar stop it please

"Right Gildar,Skabb ans Tinkor go to the stockade the attackers have crossed the moat." Knightriss said.

Skabb and Gildar glared at each other, Tink was feeling frightened he did like defending with Gildar but he prefers Skabb. However when he barbarian and Viking were forced to work together the inventor had to be stuck with them,Defending the stockade.

"C'mon on little bro." Skabb said.

Tinkor clung onto Skabb tightly "Skabb, Tinky is scared." Tink sniffled.

"LOOK SKABB IS ANGRY AT GILDAR HE'LL JUST MESS THINGS UP!" The barbarian raged.

"NO YOU DO!" Gildar shouted from outside.

"Ugh...ugh..." Tink felt like bursting into tears he never likes it when there is shouting.

(Outside down at the stockade)

"SKABB THE ATTACKERS ARE WINNING DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Gildar retorted.

"DON'T SHOUT AT SKABB,SKABB DOES THE SHOUTING!" Skabb retorted back.

"JUST FOCUS SKABBY!" The Viking scolded.

"SHUT UP MR I WAS MARRIED TO CROCNESS ONCE!" The barbarian roared.

Tinkor couldn't stand it he was twitching and snorting angrily. The inventor loaded up his double barred splat-zooka. Carefully aiming,Tnk hits the swabbing defenders, making them loose their balance.

"TINKOR!" Gildar shouted.

"WHAT WS THAT FOR ATTACKING YOU OLDER BRO LIKE THAT!" Skabb scolded.

The cyborg said nothing then stormed out of the stockade muttering something extremely rude.

The attacker mouths were agape as were Skabb's and Gildar's.

"Wow that is brill that robo dude is epic he took down two people who are stronger and bigger than him HAHA!" The red attacker named Grace mocked.

(Inside the castle)

Tinkor discretely snook into the castle and went up stares to the red defenders hall.

(Knock knock) "Matthew Burns?" The inventor said.

"Yea?" Matty asked from the inside of his bedroom.

"Can Tinky have small chat?" The inventor asked.

"Enter." Matthew said.

Tink opened the door.

"So Tinkor how can I help yooooooou (Whistles) Tink I've never seen you so disgruntled. What's wrong man?" Matty asked.

"Skabb and Gildar. Tinky defending the stockade with them and they fight Tinky head hurt." Tinkor said.

Matty understood how he felt but he doesn't 100% know what Tink's been though.

"Well you could..." Matty said but the inventor knew what he was gonna say.

"Matthew Tinky won't leave castle and see parents, I can't go on my own." Tink said, as his ears twitched.

"I know seeing you Mom and Father will help. My Mom and Father understand me if I talk to them then it get's delt with depending on the problem." Matt said.

"Matthew please take me to my parents." Tink said, feeling like a lost child.

"OK Tinkor I'll take ya." Matty B said getting up from his bed.


	2. new faces and epic news

Matthew and Terry Tinkor Jr took a train to invent avenue.

"Don't worry Tink you'll be fine oh, when I drop you off I have to see my parents." Matthew whispered.

"Tinky is worried." The inventor said.

Suddenly two men walked up to the duo. "Ahem how do you like my I mean our train." one of the men asked in a slow voice.

Matty and Tink looked at the men "Who the hell are you?" Matty asked.

"I'm Vane the archer and Mayo lover and this is my doppelgänger Eric Johnston." Vane said.

"Hello there." Eric said.

"Hi." Matty B said unimpressed.

"Dude what's wrong do you have a relationship issue?" Eric J asked.

"Well no I'm OK." Matthew said, "And you don't know who we are."

"Who are you?" Vane asked.

"I'm Matthew Burns but I prefer Matt or Matty and this is my doppelgänger Tinkor." Matty said.

"OK so where you guys goin'?" The archer asked sleepless.

"Invent avenue." Tink said.

"Oh well we have 20minutes till we are there." Eric said.

Matty and Tink didn't say one word.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Eric and Vane asked.

"Non of your bloody beeswax!" Matthew Burns muttered.

"I heard that." Eric said.

"I can't help it." Burns protested.

"Oh...Well...I guess you can say the same with me." Eric shrugged.

"Hmmmmmmmm thought as much." Matty said.

"I'm hungry." Vane whined.

"Then get something to eat it's not rocket science." Tinkor sighed.

The lazy archer went to the dining area. "Wow your almost as good as me telling people not to be an idiot." Eric said impressively.

"Thanks?" Tink said.

(10 min later)

"We are now at Invent Avenue who ever is leaving please depart." Vain said.

Tinkor and Matty got off the Vain train and walked to house number 10 when the wacky Canadians got to the house Matt knocked on the door (Knock knock) the door opened.

"Well this is a surprise my son and my other son from another dimension." Terry Sr said hugging Matt and Tink.

"Um Terry Sr I can't stay I have to see my parents they only live on the next street I'll be OK." Burns said.

"It seems today is visit your parents day." Terry Tinkor Sr chuckled.

"Bye Tink be good." Matty said hugging his look a like then walked off.

When Matthew was out of sight Tinkor clung on to his father "Abit clingy are we?" Terry laughed.

When Tink got inside he sat on the couch "Where is Mommy and Charlotte?" The cyborg asked.

"At the hospital." Terry said.

"W-W-Why?" Tink asked.

"Your gonna be an uncle and I'll be a grand parent soon when Chloe and Charlotte get back." Terry Sr smiled.

"You mean..." Tinkor said about to explode with joy.

"Yup." Terry Tinkor said.

Tinkor started to cry tears of joy he hugged his father tightly "Not so tight son." Terry said.

The little inventor stiffened out a yawn "Tinky is tiered."

"So is your old man." Tinkor Sr said.

"Daddy your not gonna die are you?" Tink asked sniffling.

"Daddy is immortal and so is Mommy." Terry said,getting out a big red blanket then put it on the couch.

"Is Tinky and Charlotte immortal too?" Tink asked.

"Yes,Yes you are." Tink's father said reassuringly.

Tinkor grabbed the blanket and pulled it towards him "Don't hog it son." Terry teased.

Father and son were asleep on the couch with a blanket to keep then warm "I love you Daddy." Tink said softly then drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too my little brain box." Terry said nodding off.


	3. The Tinkor's meet the Burns's

Tinkor was slowly waking up from his tiny nap "(Yaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn) Um Daddy..." Tink said feeling unsettled.

"Yes my baby boy?" Terry asked.

"Um why I upside down?" The inventor asked feeling worried, then sat up right.

"You did it your self in ya sleep Daddy would never hurt you OK." Terry Sr said.

Terry Jr didn't move an inch "Daddy don't hurt me." He said in a pleading tone like he would if Skabb was worried at the small inventor.

Th inventor's father rubbed Tink's back "I won't hurt ya I love ya more then anything well apart from the rest of the family." Terry said.

Tink steadily moved towards is father then started to bawl "D-D-D-Daddy Tinky is f-f-f-frigh-t-t-tened!"

"Shhhhhh it's OK tell me what's wrong Shhhhhh ya safe with me I'll keep ya safe." Terry said trying to calm his son down.

"S-S-S-Skabb and G-G-Glidar keep fighting and s-s-somet-times Tinky has to defend with them..." Tink's voice got shriller.

Terry remembered when Tink was young if he was sobbing Terry would hug him, rub behind Tink's ears it would caml him down.

"Shhhhhh your OK Junior as long as Mommy and Daddy are here you'll be safe." The inventor's father said softly, rubbing behind Tink's ears and hugging him.

10min later Terry Tinkor Jr calmed down "Daddy can we clean the house please?" Tinkor asked, Still sniffling.

"Of course we can buddy we'd better be quick Charlotte and Mommy will be home soon." Terry said.

(10 min later)

"Well we've done a cracking job junior." Terry said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Tinkor whent to the door and opened it...

"Hello you must be Terry Tinkor Jr I'm George Burns ans this is my wife Emily Burns." Mr Burns said happily.

"Well...come on in." Tink said smiling. When George took a step inside the Tinkor's humble abode he tripped "Had a nice trip Daddy?" Matty asked snickering.

"Matthew Burns you are in bother young man your 24 not 4!" Matty's father scolded.

"Mommy, Daddy is telling me off for no reason." Matty B moaned.

"Honey Stop telling our little sweetheart off when he hasn't done anything!" Emily scolded her husband.

"But..." Mr Burns said.

"No buts Daddy you are the one in bother." Matthew said sternly.

"Sorry son." George said getiing up then cuddled his son.

"Ah welcome you must be the Burns family." Terry said, rubbing his hands

"yep that's us and proud of it." Matty said.

"Make your self at home." Tink said, stiffening out a yawn.

"(YAWN) Daddy I'm sleepy." Tinkor said facing Terry Sr.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm sleepy too." Matthew said.


	4. defender fighing, Matty in bother

A/N right I think...

Skabb:You need to update more.

Tinkor: Here we go again.

Me:Skabb I had to do a test.

Skabb:so what.

(I knock him out)

Tinkor:Shadic hurry.

(Back at the castle)

Skabb and Gildar have still been fighting it was beginning to get brutal (Luckily Knightriss wasn't in the main room.) The other defenders kept on chanting fight.

"Go on Skabb thrash him!" Thorne yelled over the commotion .

"Gildar show the brutal barbarian whose boss!" Kook cheer-leaded.

"Punch him in the face and gut Skabb!" Crocness commanded.

"If you win Gildar I'll take you out on a date just the two of us." Ballista screamed.

Suddenly the leader of the defenders walked in the main room with a highly embarrassed look on her face " ALAN SKABB TONELLI AND GILDAR HANDSOME!" The knight scolded, "STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"

The brutal barbarian and the golden Viking stoped brawling and froze like a statue,not wanting to even to say one word incase they get punished.

"Matthew has left a text message telling me that he is with Tinkor, they are at Invent avenue and they are at Terry Sr and Chloe Tinkor's house." Gloria said entering the room .

"It's Matt or Matty." The other defenders said.

"He isn't even here so it won't matter." Gloria said several

"She is right." Skabb said.

"I Think we should get Matty and Tinky and bring them back to the castle." Elliott suggested.

"No." Gloria and Knightriss said together.

"It will be quiet without them." The green hair bird said.

"KOOK! MATTY AND TINKY DON'T TALK MUCH THEY ARE DEFENDERS OF A FEW WORDS!" The alchemist hissed.

The defenders started to swabble Knightriss was getting peeved off with the arguing.

"Enough have any of you wondered why Tink and Burns are not present!" The knight roared powerfully.

"Well The Cyborg dude keeps forgetting to tell you if somethin' is wrong or... has he told you and you've done nothin' about it?" Elliott asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Everydefender started to wonder if the wacky Canadians have been taken or something bad has happened, silence filled the atmosphere nothing could be heard except for the cool breeze.

"Matthew." Wendo whispered so no one could hear him.

(At Terry and Chloe Tink's house)

Charlotte and Chloe had come back from the hospital Tink's little sister had given birth it was a baby girl named Maria, Maria kept on whaling until Matthew hurt him self.

"Ugh there has to be away to stop her from crying!" George Burns shouted.

Tinkor had a wicked plan he put a small pin where Matty sat, Matthew made himself a drink unfortunately he sat on the pin.

"OUCH AGH!" Matt yelped,landing on the floor.

The baby started laughing.

"Thank you um Matty Burnsy you are brill at making people laugh." Charlotte said.

"Uhg...your...welcome...glad...I could help." Matthew said trying not to hold back his tears.

Chloe helped Matthew up "Gosh Matty you seem to be heavy have you put on weight?" Chloe Tink asked.

Matty didn't like getting asked personal questions it made him feel embarrassed and humiliated.

"No I haven't." Burns sulked.

"Abit sulky are we?" George asked.

Matty left the main room in a huff, muttering something impolite sadly his father heard it.

"MATTHEW BURNS DON'T CURES YOUNG MAN!" George Burns scolded.

"whatever." Matt replied.

"Right find a guest room and we will have a _talk_ about your behaviour." Mr Burn said to his son.

"I best get goin' bye." Charlotte said, whist cradling her baby.

Matty located a guest room he opened the door then sat on a bed


	5. Daddy?

Matty was in a guest room on the 2nd floor he was looking around in the closet "Wow this must be some of Tink's particle jokes hmmmmmmm I wonder." Matty thought. suddenly a cruel thought entered Burns's mind.

(Down stairs)

"Right best go talk to our son." George Burns said, looking at Emily Burns.

"Please be careful with him he is delicate." Emily said in a stern tone.

"The guest room are at the 2nd and 3rd floor Matthew might be on the second floor on the right and 6 door down." The little inventor said beaming.

George Burns muttered to him self what Tink said. "Right "2nd floor,right, 6 doors down."

when he got to the right door he heard his son wheezing in laughter. "Matthew Burns what is going on?" George asked sternly.

"Nothin' Dad." Matty giggled.

Matthew's Dad got suspicious and opened the door only to get a "Shower" of ice cold water.

"HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA BAHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHA OH HAHAHAHA THAT WAS PRICSSLESS!" Matty hysterically chortled.

"MATTHEW BURNS!" George shouted.

"(Gulp) Full name in a loud tone." Matty muttered.

Matt's father grabbed Matt by the ear "OW Dad lemme go." Matt said in a panky voice.

"FIRST YOU SAY SOMETHING RUDE AND NOW THIS PRACTICAL JOKE!" George raged.

"But Daddy..." Matthew sniffled.

"NO BUTS YOUNG MAN NOW GO TO A CORNER AND STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE OR ELSE!" Matty's father yelled then slammed the door.

Matty's tears swam round the rims of his eyes. "It's not my fault I'm like this." Matt muttered. He got some bedding,made a rope out of it then Burns opened the window and climbed down the rope of bedding

Looking at the Tink's house, Matt B whispered "(Sniff) Y-y-you were young once too Daddy... bet you wanted to do pranks... a-a-a-and have a laugh... No one is perfect no one can define the word "Normal" (Sniff) I like being my self."

Matty walked though the night (still sobbing) he thought things couldn't get worse but it did literally rain started violently pelting on the ground below the sky.

Suddenly the altraine Vane train came out of nowhere. "Dude get in quickly." Eric said.

Matty hopped in the train. "Hello Eric Johnston where's Vane?" Matty asked still upset.

"What's wrong dude you seem unhappy?" Eric asked synthetically.

"My Dad he shouted at me for not being "Normal" I was being myself I was being normal." Matty cried.

"Did you tell him that he was young once and..." Eric said but Matt cut him off.

"Yes I was about to but he shouted at me even more all I did was mutter something rude but it slipped and a small practical joke. I was gonna tell my Dad I can't help saying inappropriate things as well." Burns said stiffening a yawn.

"You seem tried but the bed zone is full we travel day and night we put the train on auto pilot we get a lot of people on Mondays till Thursdays, Fridays not many people and weekends we just go out for a drive." Eric said.

Suddenly Vane showed up. "Vane." Matty said worried.

"Matthew dude." the archer said happily then frowned, "What's wrong MB?" Vane asked.

Matty explained everything he had to use some complex words to keep Eric interested.

"And that's what happened." Matty said.

"Well my suggestion is that you go back and tell your Mom she'll know what to do." Eric said.

"Oh well I bet my Mom is telling my Dad off right now, And I wanna go back tomorrow I'm I clear?" Matty asked.

"Yes Matthew Burns." Eric and Vane said.

(At the Tinkor house)

Emily was scolding George she had found out her son ran away and she was shouting..."I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL NOW HE HAS RAN AWAY IF HE COMES BACK SAY SORRY TO HIM OR ELSE I'LL TELL THE GUARDS CAPISE?" Emily asked crossly.

"OK,OK I'll apologize to him."

(On the 3rd floor)

Terry and Chloe were comforting their son Terry Jr was upset when he saw Matty's parents arguing.

"Shhhhhhhh it's OK son shhhhhh." Terry Sr said softly, rubbing Tink's back.

"Son we will never fight in front of you or hurt you we love you so much." Chloe said.

"Poor Matty ***Hic*** he told me his p-p-past was tough so h-h-h-has mine ***Hic***" Tinkor said sobbing.

"We understand how he feels." Terry said.

"Mommy Daddy Tinky no wanna go back to Splat." The inventor cried, "B-b-b-b-big broth-ther and G-G-G-Gildar figh-ight it s-s-s-s-scarery."

"Don't worry buddy, even if the leader tries to force you to go back we won't let it happen." Terry said.

"Tink and Matt too little to do anything We wanna be big frightening." Tink said calming down.

"I have an idea we launch the clone attack." Terry said standing up.

"But Dad Tink and look a like need to power up if we wanna be strong." The little inventor said.

"Bed time it is 10:30 Terry Sr and Jr." Chole said.

"Awwwww Tink no bed!" Tink pouted in an adorable way.

"C'mon Tink Jr put your PJ's on then bed." Terry Sr said.

(5min later)

After Tink put is PJ's on Terry Sr walked in Tink's bedroom and sat on the bed.

A/N play spanking it is not rude In my family we give play spanking for Bdays and other good things eg behaviour .

"Hello there buddy." Terry Sr said, Ruffling his son's hair.

Terry Jr sat up from the bad then set next to his father he was still feeling depressed.

"You OK my little whirlwind? You seem down in the dumps." Sr said.

Tinkor said nothing and he laid himself over his Dad's lap.

Terry pat his son's clothed backside causing the little inventor to squirm "T-T-That hurt." Tink sniffled.

Terry chuckled "Son I wouldn't hurt ya."

Showing puppy eyes,Tink just whimpered "D-D-Daddy no hurting Tinky."

"Relax buddy Daddy won't hurt ya." Terry repeated.

"Dad what are you gonna do to me?" Tinkor asked feeling worried.

"Warm your hide up." Terry said.

"No...Daddy...please...I good no bad." The young inventor said wriggling.

Terry Sr gave Tink a quick play swat "Ow! Dad..." Tink sobbed lightly.

"Tinkor I'm only doing it playfully." Terry said, rubbing Tink's back.

Tink calmed down 4min later.

"Do you want me to stop or continue?" Terry asked

"C-C-Continue." Tink stuttered.

Terry carred on play spanking Tink's clothed backside.

(3Min later)

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad i-i-i-it huuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrts!" Tink cried.

"Sorry son was I doing it too hard?" Terry asked, scooping his son into a hug.

"M stomach huuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrt baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad." Tink cried louder.

George, Emily and Chloe heard Tink's sobbing so they ran to is bedroom.

"Is he OK?" George asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No." Terry said worried.

"Oh my poor little baby boy." Chloe panicked.

Terry Sr told George Burns to calm Tink down.

"Er c'mon Tink no need to worry...oh." George didn't know who to calm Tink down.

Terry came back with some medicine he looked at George in a disappointed away.

Emily took George by the hand and went back to their room.

Tinkor Sr gave Tinkor Jr some medicine. "Shhhhhhhhhh it's OK let all out." Chloe said soothingly.

"Mommy,Daddy don't leave me (Sob)" Tink bawled.

Tink's parents took their son to their bedroom then put him into the bed then they got into the bed.

"Night night little brain box." Chloe and Terry said.

"Good night Mom and Dad." Tink said then fell fast asleep.


	6. Grace sees Matty and George upset

(At splatalot)

It was 11:30 PM Grace asked Knightriss "I need to go and see somedefender is it OK if I can stay at their house?"

"It is very late but OK I'll tell Elliott." The knight said,looking up at the ceiling.

"He lives in Splatville square." Grace added.

"The guards will not suspect you as a bad guy so you'll be OK." Ballista said, filing her nails.

Grace ran to the central zone of Splataville waiting for a train to make an appearance then Vane's train stopped. The door automatically opened Grace Francis stepped inside.

"Hello Grace Francis. Where is your brother?" A voice asked.

"Who's there? Show your self now!" Elliott's little sister asked.

The stranger came out of the shadows, Grace looked at the man quizzically "M-M-Matthew Burns? Why are you here? Where is Tinkor? When did you get on this train? What are you doing? And who is driving this thing?" Grace asked.

"Ha ha so many questions Grace or the 5 W's more like." Matty snorted.

"Matty...Please I'm just wondering." Grace sniffed.

"Well for the "Who" No one is driving it's on auto pilot. The "What" I woke up from my sleep and I'm talking to you. The "When" I got on this train at 10:25PM. The "Where" Tinkor is with his Mom and Dad still. And as for the "Why" my Dad told me off for not being normal." Matty explained, sitting on one of the seats.

Grace couldn't believe how much Matty talked normally (Like Tinkor) he is usually quiet,Matty didn't realize how much he had spoken, Grace shattered the silence.

"Matty are you coming back to Splatalot?" Grace asked.

Burns just shook his head slowly.

Some passengers woke up they knew they had to wait a couple of minutes before the next stop.

"Are you two boyfirend and Girl friend?" A passenger asked.

"No." Matty said flatly.

"He is too childish for me and a lazy lump." Grace said.

"I'm not a lazy lump." Matty huffed.

"Sorry." Grace muttered.

Matt nodded off Grace sat next to him and did the same.

(At The Tinkor's residences)

Tinkor was sleeping with his parents due to bad dreams and feeling unwell.

Suddenly the little inventor stirred awake and began to cry, waking his parents up.

"You OK Junior?" Terry Sr asked.

"No Daddy, Tinky feels like throwing up." Tink said.

Terry got up and rushed his little whirlwind to the bathroom (Luckily Emily and George didn't hear Tink vomit)

When Terry took his son back to bed Chloe woke up. "My poor little angle you'll be better soon." Chloe cooed.

Tink's Mum ruffled Tink's hair until he fell into a slumber.

(The next day 10:30AM on the train)

Matty and Grace woke up some people were whispering about them being a couple.

"Ugh...huh? W-w-what?" Matt said feeling groggy and having no clue why he was on the train.

"Well well well a boy and girl friend sleeping together how cute." A man said.

Grace was awake she heard what the man just said it made her very furious.

"Now listen all of you he is NOT my boyfriend, I have a list of reasons why one, he is childish, two, he never takes things seriously, three, my brother doesn't like him that much and four I'm already taken." Grace said sternly.

"And five I burn things." Matty said.

Everyone on the train laughed at Matthew's comment.

"Six you are very awkward." Grace said.

Suddenly Eric Johnston and Vane entered the 1st class zone.

"Dudes what is goin' on?" Eric asked.

"Nothin'." Matty said.

"Matty we will be at invent Avenue at 11:35 and you know why right?" Vane asked slowly.

Matthew B just nodded slowly.

"Matty can I come with you?" Grace asked.

Matt frowned, shaking his head "Sorry Grace my dear I have to do this my self" Matty whispered,"It would be best if you go back to Splatalot and don't tell anyone you saw me."

"M-M-Matthew your crying..." Grace said.

"I...know but it feels like...you know...but it would be best if you just went back..." Matt Burns said sniffling.

(At the Tink's house)

"Feeling better yet kid?" George asked Tinkor.

"Abit better Mr Burns." Tinkor said streching.

"Don't worry son Daddy had it when I was young once." Terry said.

George felt an arrow puncher his heart when he heard Terry Sr say "When I was young once"

"Honey are you OK?" Emily asked.

George Burns broke down into tears of woe and shame "I'm a monster (Sob) I made my son run away I shouda listened to him oh Matthew I don't know why I shouted at him, he is my baby boy I should know better."

Tinkor started crying "Mommy,Daddy."

Chloe and Terry took their son to his bedroom to calm down.

"Son it's OK no need to get upset." Terry said.

Tink sobbed into his Dad's chest.

"Moomy do you think Matty is OK." Tink asked calming down slightly.

"I'm sure he's OK." Chloe said, kissing Tink's forehead.

(at the train 11:35)

Matty was about to depart from the train but Grace hesitated him "Matty you will be OK won't you?" Grace asked hugging him.

"Yes just rememberer I am a persuasive guy well bye Grace and rememberer don't tell." Matty said hugging Grace back the got off the train.

After awhile the train started moving Matt and Grace waved each other good bye as soon as Matty faded from Grace's sight she got upset. "Matthew please come back soon." she lightly sobbed, "And those words are ringing in my head."

Grace could still hear Matty say "just rememberer I am a persuasive guy."


	7. Only time will tell and worried

Grace asked Vane if she could go back to Splatville square "Vane I need to head back to Splatville Square. Can you take me back?"

"Of course we will be there in 30 min." The archer said.

"Thank you um Vane." Grace sniffed.

"Gosh sound like you have a cold." Vane said.

"I'll be OK." Grace said, not wanting to say that she is acutely upset.

(30min later)

Elliott's little sister paid Vane 20 Splattokens then departed from the train and dashed back to the castle,not getting stopped by any guards.

( 15min later)

"I'm back!" Grace shouted.

"Hello sis how did it go and... are you...crying?" Elliott asked curiously.

Grace was about to say what happened but the words the Mattew said started ringing in her mind.("It would be best if you go back to Splatalot and don't tell anyone you saw me." "I...know but it feels like...you know...but it would be best if you just went back..." "just remember I am a persuasive guy.")

"Grace?" Elliott asked worried.

"Sorry bro it's just that I keep hearing a voice." Grace sobbed.

"Who do you keep hearing?" Elliott asked.

"Matthew's." Grace answered.

"It is abit quiet without him _too _quiet." Elliott said.

"He will return with Tink one day?" Grace Francis asked.

"We'll have to wait and see only time will tell." Elliott Francis sighed.

(At Invent Avenue)

"Gosh I hope my Dad isn't cross still..." Matt pondered.

When Matty got to house number 10 he knocked on the door in a fast manner.

(In side the house)

George could you get that me dear?" Emily asked.

George opened the door his eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh Matthew, Daddy is so so so super sorry, I should have listened to you and not think ahead I wasn't thinking clearly I'll do anything to make it up to ya my little boy." Mr Burns cried.

"Anything?" Matthew asked, using his devilish smirk.

"(Gulp) Y-y-yes." George stuttered, afraid of his son's grin.

"(Laughs evilly) I can't believe your scared of my smile." Matty laughed.

"Well what do ya want?" Matty's father asked.

Matty looked at his father and did his smirk once again.


	8. embarassment and it's almost time

A/N yesterday I escaped form having a detention once again gosh I haven't updated my other fanfics for ages

Matty ran in the house the door strangely closed when he entered "Oh Matthew what do ya want me to do and stop it." Mr Burns said.

"Stop what Father?" Matt asked.

"Stop...er...being..." George said, not wanting to hurt his son's feelings.

"I'm I being too adorable?" Matty asked.

"No you are just abit um...immature." George Burns said, feeling remorseful.

"AGH! THE TRUTH IT BURNS OH WHY?!" Matt B asked, acting out a death.

"Sorry son I'll do two things to make it up to ya." Mr Burns sniffled.

"Well I want YOU to...Dance the hokey poky whilst eating...Apple pie." Matty evilly crackled.

George was about to say he won't do it but he had said he would to anything at all, Matty sat on the couch with his trademark cheeky smirk.

Mr Burns found some pie(Apple flavoured) in the refrigerator. Matthew found the hokey poky on the Tink's family jukebox.

"Matthew Burns you'd better not be recording what I'm about to do." Matt's father said sternly, seeing his son with his phone out.

"ME recording you doing something daft NEVER." Matty said, hiding his sarcasm.

(Tinkor, his parents and Matty's Mom where on the top floor in the abode.

"(Sigh)Right best get this over with." George said.

(50min later)

"HAHA OH MAHAHTTY TAT JUST FUNNY HAHAHAAA!" Tinkor guffawed.

"I KNOW HAHA BHAAHA OH GOSH THIS...THIS IS pppppppphhhhhhhtttttttt HAHAAAA HILARIOUS!" Matty howled with laughter.

Matty Burns recorded his father he didn't want to show it to his other friends he knew it would be very mean to do.

"Terry Tinkor Jr." Tink's parents shouted.

"Matthew Burns." Matt's parents yelled.

Still uncontrollably laughing, Matty quickly put his phone in his trouser pockets.

"What are you little men chortling at?" Emily asked calmly.

"Nothing pht haha." Matt said, trying not to crack up.

"Terry Jr what is going on?" Chloe asked worried.

"Noffing we laughing at Kook's joke he told us last week." Tinkor said.

"Oh Sorry about that we thought you two were laughing at a recording of someone doing something daft." George Burns said, hugging his son.

"Right it's time to begin operation Clone." Terry said.

Matty and his parent gasped in horror "But that's illegal and _**YOU**_ are _**NOT**_ cloning _**OUR**_ baby boy he is fragile!" George and Emily said, wrapping their arms round Matty to protect him.

"Mom, Dad stop embarrassing me, I'm not a baby any more nor I'm I fragile." Matty huffed.

"Matthew Burns you are just soooooooooooooooooo adorable." George said, ruffling his son's hair.

Matty couldn't believe this he Matty Burns was getting embarrassed in front of his doppelgänger, Matty suddenly snapped witch an unlikely thing for him to do.

"Stop it your embarrassing me I can't take it...(Sigh) I know you love and care for me but I don't like being embarrassed telling stories 'bout me when when I was younger...My friends would just laugh at me and probably some other things as well!" Matty snapped," You didn't mind when your parents embarrassed you." Then he stood up from the bed and stormed out of Tink's room.

Emily and George were lost for words. "We're not bad parents are we?" Emily asked crying.

"No you're not (Sigh) Embarrassing someinventor has it's limits." Terry Sr said looking at Terry Jr, remembering something what happened.

"Why what happened?" George asked trying to comfort his wife.


	9. soory 4 no updating

Terry Sr sighed then sat on Tinkor's bed next to his son "Well I know is might be highly wearied to you but it happened when Tink was only 5 years old and Charlotte was 3." Terry said, rubbing Tink's back.

(19 years 4 months and 3 weeks ago)

Tink was carrying his stuff toy,walking around the house and Charlotte was following him suddenly they stopped the siblings could hear their father and mother talking to friend.

"What goin' on bwova?" Charlotte asked.

"Stay I look an listen." Tink whispered.

Tinkor slowly opened the main room door the little cyborgs started to cry when they heard their father and mother.

"They were so socked the faces were hilarious oh it's still funny today." Terry Se giggled.

"I an remember a time when I told Terry Jr to give up softy that toy cube we got him he pouted and Charlotte was so cute in that dress." Chloe said.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE SOFTY AND YOU SCARED US PURPOSES!" Tink bawled.

"AND I NO CUTE!" Charlotte wailed.

"Junior...Charlotte...wait" Terry said.

He was too late they already ran up stares and into the bedroom they shared. Tinkor hugged softy tightly,crying his eyes out, Charlotte cried into her pillow.

"Mom and Dad no wove us bwova." Charlotte Tinkor sniffed.

"I know I never wanna lose my softy." Tink sobbed

(Knock knock)

"Junior, Charlotte." Chloe called.

"We're sorry we never meant to embarrass ya can we come in?" Terry Sr asked.

"NO! You get rid of softy!" Tinky cried.

"Son you need to get rid of it soon." Terry Sr said.

"NO!" Tink said, having an attitude.

"You no wove us." Charlotte protested.

Terry and Chloe were taken aback by what Charlotte said so they opened the door, Tinkor kept his favourite toy close to him.

"You no lay finger on softy!" Tink sniffled.

Charlotte picked up her favourite doll and cuddled it tightly.

"Um...Sorry we embarrassed ya we never meant to." Chloe said,scooping up Charlotte into a hug.

"Yea we should have thought about it I know my Dad embarrassed me a lot." Terry Sr sighed, scooping Terry Jr then Terry Jr nuzzled into Terry Sr's chest.

"We no hate you." Tinkor,sniffed.

"We won't embarrass you two any more." Chloe and Terry said.

"Pwomise?" Tink and Charlotte said.

"We promise." The adult cyborgs said.

(End of flash back)

"So that's what happened I still feel bad." Chloe sighed.

"Same here." Terry Sr said.

"George I think we should apologises to Matthew." Emily said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"(Sigh) OK." Mr Burns said sadly from embarrassing his son.

(In the guest room on the 2nd floor 6 doors down and on the right hand side)

Matty was hanging upside down from the bed. "Interesting but my hair can't reach the floor I wish I was taller. Core being in an upside down world would be wearied." Matthew thought aloud.

(Knock Knock)

"Who is it?" Matty asked.

"Son it's my George your Daddy oh and Mommy is here as well." Mr Burns worried.

"What do you want from me old man?" Matty asked in a joking manner.

"Matthew Burns I'm 43 years old." George said sternly.

"you only have 7 years till you are 50." Matty giggled.

"Thank you Matty for the reminder(!)" George said sarcastically.

"Can we come in please Matthew?" Emily asked.

"Yes and can you please stop addressing me by my full name it sounds like I'm in bother." Matty requested, looking at the clip he recorded of his Father.

George and Emily opened the door, George closed the door then felt suspicious about something he took Matty's phone and couldn't believe it.

"Matthew Burns did you record me doin' the hokey pokey?" George Burns asked calmly.

"Yes Dad I did it for revenge when you shouted at me." Matty said in a depressed tone.

"Son Daddy is really sorry for shouting I still love ya." Mr Burns sniffled (He was trying not to cry)

"Mommy and Daddy are sorry for embarrassing you as well we will never embarrass you again...We both absolutely promise right honey?" Emily asked George.

When she turned around her husband was hugging Matty tightly and sobbing in misery.

"Daddy loves you." Mr Burns sobbed.

"I love you too Daddy. Sorry I snapped and I can't help it with the language I've tried everything but nothing have worked." Matty bawled.

Emily started to cry as well and joined the group huddle.

"I love you Mom I love you Dad." Matt sobbed.

"We love you too son." Emily and George Burns said.

(30min later)

Matty and Tinky were deadly bored the time was 4:50 PM but they'd had nothing to do.

"Tink can we do band practice?" Matty asked lying down on the 3 seated sofa.

"Sorry but my parents no like loud music." Tink grunted.

"Sugar that's lame." Matty sighed.

"Tinky has idea let's annoy our fathers." Tink giggled.

"OK I'm sure they won't mind." Matty yawned.


End file.
